Discussioni utente:Josep Maria Roca Peña
Pagine in corso di creazione Hi Josep. I know no Italian, and Google Translate isn't reliable enough for this. This wiki only has ~60 pages. That is insufficient for covering Code Lyoko. However, I can't make the pages since I know no Italian. As a result, I have started putting together a list of pages that need to be made, in the hope that someone will make them. Here is the list so far: Pagine in corso di creazione. What do you think of it? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 18:44, dic 26, 2013 (UTC) :I think that it's a good idea, but that's a dead link. Admin Rights Since there remain a ludicrous number of pages to be made, could you grant me admin rights, so I can install a couple of things? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 19:51, dic 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Josep Maria, complimenti per il tuo italiano! Sono un nuovo utente della wiki e ho iniziato a collaborare, volevo chiederti se cerchi degli amministratori per questo sito! Cordiali saluti, --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:08, feb 7, 2015 (UTC) Risposta Sì, mi farebbe piacere essere amministratore. Per te sarebbe possibile? Ti ringrazio e saluto, --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:23, feb 7, 2015 (UTC) PS: Scusa per l'errore di battitura, alcune volte scrivendo in fretta non ricontrollo ciò che ho scritto :) Se ci sono errori nelle mie modifiche correggi pure! Categorie Certo, ora collaboro. Un saluto da --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:20, feb 8, 2015 (UTC) Ho categorizzato tutti gli episodi della 4° stagione. Cari saluti da --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:34, feb 8, 2015 (UTC) Blocco Ho bloccato l'utente per 3 settimane come stabilito nelle Regole della Wiki. Saluti --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 15:52, feb 9, 2015 (UTC) Cancellazione immagini Ciao Josep Maria, stavo lavorando alle pagine che riguardano le stagioni (Stagione 1 e Stagione 2), mettendo un'immagine di anteprima per ogni episodio. Mi sono accorto che le stai cancellando, mi potresti spiegare perché? Grazie. Saluti, --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 14:36, feb 14, 2015 (UTC) :Ho capito, allora utilizzerò quelle immagini anche per le pagine delle altre stagioni. --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 14:43, feb 14, 2015 (UTC) XANA o X.A.N.A? Ciao, ho parlato con Deadcoder nella chat della wiki inglese, per sapere se è meglio utilizzare "XANA" o "X.A.N.A.". Lui mi ha detto che nella wiki inglese si è scelto di usare "X.A.N.A.", non dovremmo fare la stessa cosa anche qui? Grazie e a presto, --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:08, feb 15, 2015 (UTC) :Va bene, ho capito. --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:23, feb 15, 2015 (UTC) Burocrate Ciao, volevo chiederti se mi puoi aggiungere come burocrate di questa wiki. Saluti, --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 17:58, feb 19, 2015 (UTC) :Per rimuovere i diritti di burocrate basta contattare lo staff. Non ti fidi? --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 18:03, feb 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Vorrei promuovere un account, solo per quello :) Ti prometto che userò bene i diritti. --Mario Dorato (discussioni) 18:07, feb 19, 2015 (UTC) Violazione della privacy Cancella questa pagina: http://it.codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MD AWB Ho creato una pagina di controllo di AWB, un programma usato per fare modifiche automatiche. Solo gli utenti aggiunti a quella lista saranno autorizzati ad usare quel programma su questa wiki, per cui fate in modo che solo gli amministratori possano aggiungere gli utenti alla lista. Gli utenti normali possono fare richiesta nella pagina di discussione. Più tardi creerò anche delle piccole protezione contro comuni atti di vandalismo, tanto per alleggelirvi il compito. leviathan_89 18:21, apr 11, 2015 (UTC) Ciao Josep Maria Richiesta Come hai visto, sto aiutando la wiki correggendo diverse pagine. Volevo chiederti se posso diventare amministratore di questa wiki, in quanto cercherò di essere molto attivo e di migliorare la wiki. Se non sei d'accordo perché ho ancora poche modifiche, non c'è nessun problema, ripeterò la richiesta tra qualche mese. Scrivimi nella mia pagina di discussione per dare la tua opinione. Mister Rex 96 (discussioni) 12:39, set 13, 2015 (UTC) Va bene :) Buona giornata. Mister Rex 96 (discussioni) 16:17, set 13, 2015 (UTC)